


Round 3 Reveals

by ExoSeasonalFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoSeasonalFest/pseuds/ExoSeasonalFest
Kudos: 13
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Round 3 Reveals

**_Message from the Mods_ **

And another round is over! We can’t believe that we have reached the end of another successful seasonal round. Time to get sappy and ramble a bit here. 

The fest grew so much between R2 and R3 (and  _ a lot _ since R1) and that’s honestly so so surprising. Mod SnowyOwl never thought that this little idea of hers will have now a round with so many beautiful ideas in the form of prompts, fics and even fanart. Thank you so much for all the love and support we have received so far, even though the journey hasn’t been easy. This is all thanks to  _ all of you. _

We want to thank every creator that participated in this round (including the ones that had to withdraw from the fest), the round wouldn’t be this  _ cool~ _ without all your wonderful works. Always keep in mind that your creative mind matters to the world, and keep sharing those awesome ideas of yours! Of course, we also thank every prompter that contributed to the archive, every beta reader that helped our writers and every readers that pampered the creators with lots of love. 

(Mod SnowyOwl wants to give a shoutout here to Mods ArcticFox and CaramelApple, the best co-mods she could have asked for. Thank you so so much for their help during this round).

Again, thank you to all of our snowflakes. Let's proceed with our Seasonal Reveals!

**ROUND 3 MASTERLIST**

**🍂 DAY 1 ❄️**

~  [ **magnetic moon (pulls me to you)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448098) by taoslefteyelid

_ Prompt Flake: _ #77   
_ Pairing: _ Huang Zi Tao/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 9195   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ "and it’s you who are whatever a moon has always meant, and whatever a sun will always sing is you."

~  [ **Hedge Over Heels** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517612) by XiuChen4Ever

_ Prompt Flake: _ #626   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 2906   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ Minseok is sure his cute neighbor leaves those big piles of leaves in his yard on purpose. How is a hedgehog hybrid supposed to resist burrowing into them?

~  [ **I can't wait for you to fuck me up, to shut me up** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742023) by t_dragon

_ Prompt Flake: _ #183   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo   
_ Word Count: _ 7815   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ Baekhyun has a dirty mouth and Kyungsoo decides that taking drastic measures is the best way to clean it out

**🍂 DAY 2 ❄️**

~  [ **Home, I Love You, Home** ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EXOSeasonalR3/works/20829707) by nesibe0806

_ Prompt Flake: _ Self-Prompt   
Pairing: Kim Jongdae/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 5030   
_ Rating: _ Not Rated   
_ Summary: _ Sehun and Jongdae came a long, very long way. And they made a home.

~  [ **the leaves fall and the frost summons the end, but with you here, it's summer all the way** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082361) by The_Consulting_Werewolf

_ Prompt Flake: _ #216   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Junmyeon/Wu Yifan   
_ Word Count: _ 13796   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ The Kim-Wu homestead is known for their stellar jams, crisp apples, and the wonderful little family they have.

~  [ **Tent-sions Rising High** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500179) by HunnieDae

_Prompt Flake:_ #92  
 _Pairing:_ Kim Junmyeon/Oh Sehun  
 _Word Count:_ 6599  
 _Rating:_ Explicit  
 _Summary:_ _“Are you sure when you hired the gear, that you put four sleeping bags down, Sehun?” Junmyeon was crouched over their things, looking up at Sehun through his glasses. Sehun’s only task was to fill out the hire forms for their camping gear._

_ Sehun’s features turned contrite as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, making Junmyeon’s heart stutter. “I think so?” Sehun said hesitantly. “It was a while ago, hyung. But it’s okay, you can share mine!” he offered while smiling brighter than the Lights they came to see, surely. _

_ ❅❅❅ _

_ The one where Sehun and Junmyeon had to share a sleeping bag whilst they listened to their dear friends, Minseok and Jongdae have sex just mere steps away. With years of sexual tension built up, something was bound to break. _

**🍂 DAY 3 ❄️**

~  [ **mistlehoe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669496) by dejakyu (dietsoba)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #186   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 10794   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ There is little Minseok won’t do to finally get his hands on Baekhyun and if that means sabotaging the office Christmas party, then so be it.

~  [ **Merry Christmas, Nurse Kim** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511081) by thejourneyseemsendless

_ Prompt Flake: _ #523   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 6115   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Jongin doesn’t like when Baekhyun wakes him up from a nap, he doesn’t like the terrible crocs the Head Nurse wears, and he doesn’t like to watch Baekhyun not realize someone is flirting with him.

He finds out that he also doesn’t like embarrassing himself in front of cute men.

(But he likes Christmas, cute babies, and breakfast.)

~  [ **i'm not afraid (because you're by my side)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643618) by luxnoctre

_ Prompt Flake: _ #477   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae   
_ Word Count: _ 8168   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Jongdae misunderstands Baekhyun's Christmas gift, and Baekhyun has an existential crisis shortly after. Or, in other words, Baekhyun is lucky that he has a group of friends who aren't nearly as dense as him.

**🍂 DAY 4 ❄️**

~  [ **Forever** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774394) by allicya

_ Prompt Flake: _ Self-Prompt   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae   
_ Word Count: _ 34041   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ The country was experiencing the worst drought ever, the autumn was too hot and dry, and the human wanted the wizards to summon the rain to ease the situation. Baekhyun, one of the princes, went to search for Jongdae, one of the wizards that he knew, to ask for his help and his magic.

The problem was simple; some years ago, Baekhyun broke Jongdae's heart.

~  [ **Royal Charm Academy** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110432) by EXOSANGEL

_ Prompt Flake: _ #375   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 34041   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ The one where Sehun falls in love with Kai, the proclaimed ice-prince of the Royal Charm Academy.

OR

As per the tradition of the magic folk, on the first snowfall of the year, a golden snowflake will fall. The one who catches it will be blessed with a happily ever after. However, the golden flake has been lost for decades. So it’s understandable that Sehun thinks he’s being pranked when a golden snowflake gently lands on his nose.

~  [ **BumbleBoa’s Fanart** ](https://twitter.com/BumbleBoa/status/1210394872399577091?s=20)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #84   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok

**🍂 DAY 5 ❄️**

~  [ **The Golden Tree** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705675) by VOlympianlove

_ Prompt Flake: _ #134   
_ Pairing: _ Wu Yifan/Zhang Yixing   
_ Word Count: _ 16851   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ It had just been a tree. A strange golden tree, out of place amongst all that snow. But it looked like an ordinary tree nonetheless. Until its leaves started falling and the princes with them.

~  [ **crash into me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764641) by suhologist (avisdreams)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #670   
_ Pairing: _ Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 3711   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ “I feel,” Sehun starts with a sigh, tilts their head in thought and meets Chanyeol’s eyes through the mirror, “hollow. Here but not… here,” Sehun admits.

Chanyeol swallows, throat bobbing. His heart quickens. “I can help,” because he  _ can  _ he knows just what to do.

~  [ **That old wintertime magic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810853) by unnieunnie

_ Prompt Flake: _ #159   
_ Pairing:  _ CBX _   
_ _ Word Count: _ 8260   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ After running his grandma's small-town magic shop for years, Baekhyun had gotten used to the idea that he was doomed to life as the neighborhood's single mascot, surrounded by kids buying Tarot cards and grannies buying weird tea.

Which made it pretty surprising when the shop acquired a cute new customer AND his gym sprouted a sex god.

Maybe it was time to break out one of the love charms.

**🍂 DAY 6 ❄️**

~  [ **gingerbread, vague wedding plans, a camera, and other disaster inducing things** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749049) by taoslefteyelid

_ Prompt Flake: _ #78   
_ Pairing: _ Huang Zitao/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 3065   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Chanyeol supposes he's going to have to write that best man speech after all.

~  [ **Touch Me Not** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573469) by Sayachie12

_ Prompt Flake: _ #717   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Junmyeon/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 3259   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Kim Junmyeon a 29 years old project planner of the famous Oh Seoul Advertising Company, he is married to his longtime boyfriend who died from cancer. He loves him so much that he frequently visits Kris grave, talked with him every day. He met Sehun, on the same cemetery, crying to his dead love one, he comforts him and became friends with him. He doesn’t know that he is the youngest member of the Oh Family and soon to be his superior.

Both mourning to their lost love one, how they can help each other to move on.

~  [ **Northern Lights** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784312) by uxiumin

_ Prompt Flake: _ #281   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 25272   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ A rumor traveled across deserts and moorlands to reach the new King of Kaldrerath, Minseok. It promised to be the solution to his biggest problem, the control of magic. His teacher? King Jongdae of Ethana, said to control thunder.

**🍂 DAY 7 ❄️**

~  [ **Erectium Exlporosa!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789118) by luxnoctre

_ Prompt Flake: _ #451   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae   
_ Word Count: _ 9819   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ Who would have known that Hogwarts had a secret collection of magic sex spells?

~  [ **Strangers on Trains, Written in the Stars** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815419) by star_jess

_ Prompt Flake: _ #263   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 8521   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ How many faces do you pass by on a train? Hundreds? Thousands? Even after all this time, Chanyeol would know that face anywhere. It hasn’t changed since the very first time he saw him and fell in love.

~  [ **Brighter light, dazzling light (that you are on my screen)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825961) by CheckYourLie (triggermoreliketiger)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #241   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae   
_ Word Count: _ 13917   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ At the end of a long day, Youtuber Baekhyun likes to curl by the fireplace with a cup of hot cocoa while watching Youtuber Chen. One day, Baekhyun gets a message from Chen asking for a collab.

**🍂 DAY 8 ❄️**

~  [ **Do Not Go Gently into that Cold Night** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829924) by SuperBlondie

_ Prompt Flake: _ #177   
_ Pairing: _ Park Chanyeol/Wu Yifan   
_ Word Count: _ 34502   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ Chanyeol should really learn to check magical objects for warnings before he goes messing around with them. OR In which Chanyeol unleashes winter and awakens a God that has to come fix his mess.

~  [ **Lovin' the Size** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798835) by aerinuh

_ Prompt Flake: _ #727   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 20899   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ Kyungsoo only gave him his signature heart-shaped smile. “You and Chanyeol are basically dating and everyone knows except the two of you.”

~  [ **I only want to die alive** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715294) by Lolistar92

_ Prompt Flake: _ #557   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yifan   
Word Count: 15276   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ If he didn’t know better, he would think he’s the sexy maiden being lured into a horror trap with how eerily the wind whistles through the trees, the electricity flickering briefly in the cabin that Baekhyun stares at warily.

**🍂 DAY 9 ❄️**

~  [ **The Curse of the Mistletoe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847984) by yonicenini

_ Prompt Flake: _ #211   
_ Pairing: _ Park Chanyeol/Kim Jongin   
_ Word Count: _ 10600   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ There are few things in life Kim Jongin absolutely hates:

  * Socks
  * Not enough sleep
  * Mistletoes
  * Park Chanyeol



~  [ **One Winter Night... One Glimmer of Hope** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858328) by aydriyen

_ Prompt Flake: _ #681   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 6170   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Baekhyun just wanted to be loved, so he tried. Until it leads him to seven heartbreaks— and all of them have the same reason. Baekhyun had enough of it, but Chanyeol came and showed him how wonderful love is.

~  [ **The Sweater Curse** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810460) by depozyt

_ Prompt Flake: _ #299   
_ Pairing:  _ Kim Jongin/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 3033   
_ Rating:  _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ "Do NOT knit him a sweater. If you do, you WILL break up!"

Jongin joins a knitting club, Chanyeol wants to settle down and Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo might be a serial killer or an art major, both possibilities seem plausible.

**🍂 DAY 10 ❄️**

~  [ **Don't Forget About Me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441991) by greeneyedboy930

_ Prompt Flake: _ #123   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Minseok/Lu Han   
_ Word Count: _ 9813   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ Ever since Luhan left EXO, it’s been hard for Minseok to forget him. It’s been 6 years since EXO’s Showtime, and fans are going nuts, posting all sorts of clips. Minseok is overcome by memories and emotions. Throw in a random social media incident, and Minseok about loses his mind. On a wild whim, he decides to travel to China and tell him how much he misses him.

~  [ **After Every Storm** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844156) by CTKO

_ Prompt Flake: _ #762   
_ Pairing:  _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Junmyeon _   
_ _ Word Count: _ 6504   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Junmyeon met a boy at the beach when he was young, and every year after that it would storm on that same day. He didn't think anything of it until the storms started becoming more and more frequent.

~  [ **tell me where it hurts** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847765) by VelvetKaisoo

_ Prompt Flake: _ Self-Prompt   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo   
_ Word Count: _ 3710   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ The middle of the snowy forest was starkly different to the country town he had grown up in. Perhaps that was less due to the weather, and entirely due to the fact he was now a vampire outlaw.

**🍂 DAY 11 ❄️**

~  [ **black night doth take away** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853042) by fade131

_ Prompt Flake: _ #117   
_ Pairing: _ Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan   
_ Word Count: _ 6508   
_ Rating: _ Teen And Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Was he not meant to enjoy himself? Surely, there was some motive for inviting him here,and he was not, in his own opinion, well suited for it, but he could be charming and interesting when called upon, and Yifan was an agreeable enough companion for a night.

~  [ **One More** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851968) by enigmaticma

_ Prompt Flake: _ #18   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 6553   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ On Jongdae's eighteenth birthday, the kid will realize the trail in front of his window lead to a whole history his soul had carried on, just because he loved the Wind spirit.

~  [ **To Fall Or Not To Fall** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902950) by MiniSnowAngel (ShadowRese)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #563   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 3517   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Prince Jongdae knows it’s time for his Councillor Minseok to make the long journey to the Northern Kingdoms to deliver the terms of the newest treaty. But why is it so hard to actually let him go?

**🍂 DAY 12 ❄️**

~  [ **Fuyu no namida** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899452) by lecksie31

_ Prompt Flake: _ #721   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Junmyeon/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 8642   
_ Rating: _ Not Rated   
_ Summary: _ Sehun hated winter because it reminded him too much of the memories he just wanted to forget. Time has gone since the love of his life passed away and this winter, they won’t let him be in peace. He goes back to that old town this year like all the other years before, but he discovers something different.

~  [ **Snowflakes And Hearts** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961165) by Sunnyeol

_ Prompt Flake: _ #206   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 3541   
_ Rating: _ Teen And Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Snow is falling and Jongin knows what that means, more time with his b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ love of his life, and who knows...Maybe his feelings aren't as unrequited as he likes to think.

~  [ **My Winter Spring** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946882) by kaishysoo

_ Prompt Flake: _ #619   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo   
_ Word Count: _ 10851   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Kyungsoo hated the winter season, but put Kim Jongin and their unborn child in his life and everything will change.

**🍂 DAY 13 ❄️**

~  [ **May This Leaf Carry a Good Dream, May It Last** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899077) by FluffyFyuu

_ Prompt Flake: _ Self-Prompt   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count:  _ 48422   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ There was a leaf that fluttered in the storm

It silently waited for its dreams to take form.

~  [ **5000¥** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962689) by raae

_ Prompt Flake: _ #224   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Junmyeon/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 24187   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ tokyo certainly shines bright, but the light in junmyeon’s eyes shines brighter, and sehun, emo extraordinaire, will do anything not to let the world steal it away (yes, even following his best friend all the way to japan to see some guy’s indie rap band playing).

**🍂 DAY 14 ❄️**

~  [ **a god's treasure** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938689) by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #361   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Wu Yifan   
_ Word Count: _ 5938   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ His temple had been desecrated by mercenaries.

His people had been slaughtered and violated in ways he could never fix.

And his guardian was still in the temple--protecting it with his life.

The last thought sent another crack through his control and he had to bite down on his tongue to stop the hissing curse he wanted to let out. If any of those men had hurt his dragon, there would be no end to the torment they would receive once he had his hands on them. 

“I’m going.” He said, and he was gone by the time they regained their vision.

~  [ **INITIALS** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915304) by izy_angelic

_ Prompt Flake: _ #289   
_ Pairing: _ Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin   
_ Word Count: _ 6604   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Where everyone are fated to have soulmates with their initials carved together in shape of tattoos on their bodies, in fanboy Kyungsoo's case, he is fated to be with his idol Rocktstar. However, he avoids revealing himself though, fate can't be twisted.

~  [ **My Love Still Burns (For You)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962929) by Iteunmul

_ Prompt Flake: _ #411   
_ Pairing:  _ Kim Junmyeon/Zhang Yixing _   
_ _ Word Count: _ 11187   
_ Rating: _ Kim Junmyeon/Zhang Yixing   
_ Summary: _ It was the bonfire in the middle of quidditch festival that brought Junmyeon and Yixing together.

Alternatively: The top four times they almost confess, and the one time they do.

**🍂 DAY 15 ❄️**

~  [ **Snow Flower** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997534) by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #13   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Minseok/Do Kyungsoo   
_ Word Count: _ 4622   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Each winter, since the war had begun, Minseok sends a reminder of his promise to Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo eagerly waits for this reminder each year.

~  [ **Covered in Berries and Gold** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009384) by Hapkido9061

_ Prompt Flake: _ #218   
_ Pairing: _ Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin   
_ Word Count: _ 5981   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Kyungsoo wants to fall in love, he really does, but the time never seems right. Between running his bakery and working at the apple orchard, Kyungsoo doesn't get much time to date.

And the one time the perfect man shows up, he accidentally shoves a full piece of berry pie straight into has face.

~  [ **cryptic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013440) by YouMinLi

_ Prompt Flake: _ #385   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Lu Han   
_ Word Count: _ 14385   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Lu Han was human. Or is he still human? Jongdae, Chen, is very much human. So, wanting to know more about Jongdae would just be natural, curiosity of an older spirit. Going further than just curiosity? That's what they call humanity.

**🍂 DAY 16 ❄️**

~  [ **Operation Manger** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017574) by Quackyeon

_ Prompt Flake: _ #463   
_ Pairing: _ Huang Zitao/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count:  _ 4666   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ Tao isn't quite sure what Sehun's eaten today, but he cannot be satisfied. Tao wouldn't complain but Sehun's parents are arriving the next day.

~  [ **The colors of winter** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027819) by dandelionnie

_ Prompt Flake: _ #71   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 12146   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Three years ago the world was plunged into a never-ending Winter. Jongdae is part of the expedition to find out what happened and after years of work, they have finally traced it back to one man. Their mission now is simple: find that person and arrest him. Or at least it was that way at the beginning.

~  [ **Relámpago Hearts** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032556) by Justawriter68

_ Prompt Flake: _ #81   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 8074   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ God of Thunder Jongdae enters The God of Ice Minseok's realm for the first time. 

Their meeting goes well.

Let the courting begin. 

**🍂 DAY 17 ❄️**

~  [ **Of The Frist Snow And The Scarf** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033768) by iloveyou470

_ Prompt Flake: _ #250   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Junmyeon/Kim Minseok   
_ Word Count: _ 2037   
_ Rating: _ Teen And Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Winter was their favorite season even before they got together. It all becomes somewhat bittersweet memories once they find out one of them has a terminal illness.

~  [ **This World is White** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062283) by ACatWhoWrites

_ Prompt Flake: _ #659   
_ Pairing: _ Gen   
_ Word Count:  _ 3517   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Hiding after a prank, Baekhyun and Jongdae discover another world at the back of an old closet. The world is trapped in an unending winter with no holidays or warmth. When they discover one of their friends is missing, they have to choose to search the unfamiliar new world or go home and hope their friend makes it back on their own.

~  [ **No More Alphas** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946453) by falloutgirl

_ Prompt Flake: _ #318   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count:  _ 21155   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ On New Year's Eve, Jongin makes a drunk resolution, to start 2020 off with just one rule:  _ no more alphas _ . That becomes a little difficult for him however, when his new, hot, funny, and  _ alpha  _ neighbor moves in next door.

**🍂 DAY 18 ❄️**

~  [ **This Beautiful Life** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980725) by fadetomorrow

_ Prompt Flake: _ #520   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count:  _ 43017   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ Chanyeol, an extremely successful but overworked account manager living in New York has just broken up with his boyfriend and promptly goes through a quarter-life crisis. The solution, of course, is to take a spontaneous 2-week trip halfway around the world to the Korean countryside.

(or: a chankai "the holiday" au)

~  [ **of phoenixes, broomsticks, and fall(ing for you)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181365) by extensive_scribe

_ Prompt Flake: _ #674   
_ Pairing: _ Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 31785   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Baekhyun has enough on his plate being the Head Boy and star player of the Slytherin Quidditch team, but his last fall term at Hogwarts has a lot more planned for him than he'd thought.

Including but not limited to: a phoenix, Quidditch shenanigans, strange feelings, and an overgrown Hufflepuff who seems to be at the center of them all.

**🍂 DAY 19 ❄️**

~  [ **Don't Forget Me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211236) by xKimbapKiddingx

_ Prompt Flake: _ #441   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Junmyeon/Wu Yi Fan   
_ Word Count: _ 6866   
_ Rating: _ General Audiences   
_ Summary: _ "If Junmyeon felt the same when his roommate returned at the end of the week, he was going to confess exactly how he felt. And until then, he was going to do everything in his power to get rid of any ounce of attraction he had towards Wu Yifan. "

aka: yifan goes on a trip to vancouver for the holidays and junmyeon tries to forget his crush in that time -- but that backfires when yifan doesn't return home, and junmyeon has to figure out why

~  [ **Little Red** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146274) by MiraclesInApril

_ Prompt Flake: _ #363   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 11275   
_ Rating: _ Mature   
_ Summary: _ Red Riding Hood, retold.

~  [ **one more chapter we've yet to write** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249453) by onelastchence

_ Prompt Flake: _ #172   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongdae/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 21632   
_ Rating: _ Teen And Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Jongdae never meant for the man—all hunched shoulders and sad eyes—who walked in through the door to mean so much to him. Despite all the weight dragging him down, Jongdae finds himself falling for someone he's not supposed to.

**🍂 DAY 20 ❄️**

~  [ **Confession** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177063) by ekzxo (280_728)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #522   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 13516   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Pinned to the quad's bulletin board is a phone number for tutoring sessions, and that is how Kai pockets the entire flyer and lands himself a scholarship (and a smart, sweet, sexy boyfriend).

~  [ **Play the Part** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205353) by SomebodyFuckingWishes (NoOneFrUkingCares)

_ Prompt Flake: _ #604   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun   
_ Word Count: _ 12294   
_ Rating: _ Explicit   
_ Summary: _ What happens when a businessman walks into a bar? He picks up the cutest guy there, obviously.

~  [ **Elusive Elderflower** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295569) by MaskedXinger

_ Prompt Flake: _ #768   
_ Pairing: _ Kim Jongin/Park Chanyeol   
_ Word Count: _ 2046   
_ Rating: _ Teen and Up Audiences   
_ Summary: _ Chanyeol was not the buzzfeed unsolved team member that he thought he was

**_Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for staying another cozy season with us. Stay tuned. Flowers may bloom sooner than you think ;)_ **


End file.
